Naruto y el poder del Furyoku
by Kachorro
Summary: Unas extrañas personas llegan a konoha y se hacen llamar shamanes, el primer día en la aldea, uno de estos shamanes se topa con una escena donde rescata a un niño y una joven de un atentado contra sus vidas, ahora Naruto quiere aprender mas de estos shamanes y sus poderes, pero no lo hará solo pues cierto personaje sera su compañero en esta larga aventura. Leve Cross Soul Eater.


Bueno amigos lo hice otra vez… esta vez les traigo: NARUTO Y EL PODER DEL FURYOKO, con algunas mejores que se que disfrutara, les repito Naruto no me pertenece si no a Masashi Kishimoto y Shaman king a su creador Hiroyuki Takei.

Sin más que decir disfruten de este cap

Cap 1: Shaman.

Era una tarde como cualquiera en la imponente Konohagakure no sato, una de las mas fuertes naciones elementales, nuestra historia comienza con nuestro pequeño e hiperactivo rubio cabeza hueca de 8 años de edad, siendo de perseguido por los aldeanos que lo creían la encarnación del Kyubi no Youko, en esos momentos el chico había tomado un camino erróneo, pues termino encontrándose con una enorme pared de ladrillo que bloqueaba su camino.

- Ahora terminaremos lo que empezó el Yondaime -Dijo un hombre de ropas civiles que se acercaba al chico con una botella de sake rota-

- ¿Creen que si lo mato me convierta en el héroe de la aldea? -Preguntó un hombre aparentemente extranjero de complexión robusta y con grandes síntomas de ebriedad-

- Ya no tienes escapatoria niño demonio, ahora si pagaras por haber matado a nuestros familiares -Gritó una mujer con entrenado a la menopau… de edad media-

- No, no por favor… yo no eh hecho nada malo, por favor déjenme solo -Pedía el niño sentándose en una esquina al ver como el numero de sus agresores aumentaba-

Mientras esto ocurría en el callejón, en el portón rojo de la aldea era otra historia pues un grupo de extranjeros recién ingresaba y admiraba la aldea.

- Vaya esta aldea parece muy grande ¿No lo cree don Yoh? -Pregunto un sujeto muy alto de cabellos negros que parecían desafiar la gravedad ya que estaba peinado hacia enfrente con forma de tubo, vestía un traje blanco parecido a un smoking y traía una espada de madera en su mano derecha.

- Eso parece Ryu, pero ahora me pregunto ¿Donde habrá un buen establecimiento de comida? -Comento un joven castaño de 16 años y ojos tan negros como la noche, en su cabeza hay unas auriculares naranjas, lleva un pantalón negro, unas sandalias estilo civil y una camiseta negra sin mangas con pequeños detalles de anaranjado, mientras en su mano hay una katana enfundada-

- Vaya me has leído el estomago Yoh -Respondió un joven de pelo azul erizado, lleva una banda negra en la frente, su vestimenta consta de un chaleco negro con detalles de azul y unos pantalones negros, mientras que su calzado consta de unos tenis deportivos color negro, mientras sobre su espalda lleva una tabla de swonborde-

- Ustedes son el colmo ya me tienen harto, solo piensan en comer -Gritó un joven de características chinas, su cabello es lacio y de color morado con un peiado algo inusual pues solo llevaba un pico en la cabeza. Su vestimenta consta de una camisa sin mangas de color rojo, unos pantalones negros qye terminaban a la altura de sus tobillos, con una cinta blanca amarrada a la cintura y unos zapatos estilo chino-

- Tranquilo Len, no hay por que enojarse el viaje a sido largo y esto seguro que mi Lizerg también tiene hambrita -Respondió el Ryu con un extraño sonrojo al hablar de su compañero de cabellos verdes que solo podía sonreír nervioso-

- Bueno apoyare un poco a Horo, si tengo un poco de hambre -Respondió el chico de cabellos verdes. Sus ropas constan de una camisa blanca de manga larga, unos pantalones negros y unos zapatos cafés-

- Quien diría que esta vez estarías del lado de Joto Joto. Bromeo el chico de piel oscura con cabello estilo afro, sus ropas constaban de una camisa blanca de manga larga, algo que parecía una falda tribal de color naranja y con unas botas blancas-

- ¿Cuantas veces quieres que te lo diga? -Preguntó furioso y tomando por la camisa a su amigo- ME LLAMO HORO HORO -Gritó el peli azulado sacudiendo al moreno-

- Amo Yoh -Dijo una voz serena que dio paso a la imagen de un samurái flotante de cabellos blancos amarrados en una coleta de caballo, gabardina blanca con un Gi de combate negro, que tenia protectores rojos en los hombros y brazos-

- Lo se Amidamaru -Respondió serio el joven castaño mirando hacia una dirección-

- ¿Entonces tu también lo sientes? -Preguntó Len cruzado de brazos- ¿Crees que sea algún sirviente de Hao? -Cuestionó el pelimorado-

- No te lo puedo, pero este poder es muy poderoso y similar al del espíritu del fuego, no se si la aldea este enterada de esto -Respondió Yoh que no podía dejar de ver en la dirección donde se sentía ese poder-

- No deberíamos preocuparnos por problemas que no nos incumben, después de todo solo estamos de pasada, venimos a alojarnos y descansar ya que mañana te espera un entrenamiento muy duro Yoh Asakura -Sentenció una joven rubia de cabellos lacios, su vestimenta consta de un vestido negro sin mangas y que llegaba a la altura de sus muslos, la chica lleva un largo pañuelo que esta amarrado a forma de bufando, mientras su calzado consta de sandalias civiles-

- Pero Annita, no podemos dejar esto así -Dijo Yoh que en verdad sentía preocupación por ese poder-

- Cállate y caminen, ahora lo que mas necesito es una cama para dormir estoy agotada -Sentenció la chica-

- Pero si tu solo estas cargando ese rosario, nosotros somos los que parecemos mulas de carga sobre todo el pobre Fausto -Dijo Señalando a un rubio de ojos azules, labios morados y piel pálida, en su torso hay una placa de metal, su vestimenta consta de una gabardina blanca, lleva unos pantalones negros y unas botas de negras-

El rubio solo sonreía sin importarle la enorme maleta que estaba cargando, pues a su lado estaba su amada Eliza, una mujer pálida de cabellos rubios rizados que entallaba un vestido rosado. La mujer iba aprisionando el brazo de Fausto mientras pequeños corazones aprecian a ambos lados de la pareja rubia.

- Como detesto a la mandona de Anna -Se quejó Horo Horo de brazos cruzados-

Volvamos con nuestro pequeño amigo rubio.

Naruto estaba derrumbado en el suelo sangrando mientras los borrachos lo golpeaban con botellas.

- P… Por F…F… Favor -Pidió el pobre niño-

- Cállate hip, esto es por haber matado hip a mi hermano -Gritó el ebrio pateando al niño e, cual se estrello contra una caja de madera-

- No… más -Pidió el pequeño suprimiendo las lagrimas-

- Que te calles mocoso demonio, no merece hip vivir -Dijo otro ebrio pateando al niño el cual desapareció en una cortina de humo- ¿Dónde esta? -Gritó buscando a Naruto-

- Que vergüenza me da pertenecer a una aldea que maltrata a un niño -Dijo una voz femenina que les hizo levantar la vista al grupo de agresores-

- ¿Quien diablos te crees pequeña zorra? -Gritó mirando a la joven de ojos rojos-

- Además, por que gastar tus energías cuidando de ese mocoso, ven con nosotros te juro que te divertirás -Pidió el mas sobrio del grupo mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro-

- Los pervertidos me desagradan enormemente y mi nombre no lo doy a bastardos como ustedes -Respondió la chica mientras bajaba al pobre Naruto que lentamente abría los ojos-

- Mira zorrita estúpida, harás lo que te digamos, quieras o no quieras -Sentenció el hombre al momento en que sus compañeros se reunían con el-

- Están seguros de que pueden contra mí -Preguntó la oji roja mirando detenidamente al grupo de Jounin-

- Y tu crees que podrás contra nosotros, 5 jounin de elite -Especificó el sujeto al ver como la expresión confiada de la chica cambiaba a una de molestia-

- Sean lo que sean, no dejare que lo lastimen más -Respondió nuestra heroína-

- Ven, diviértete con nosotros y te prometemos no hacerle nada al niño, no por nada tu y tu compañera son unas de las chunnin mas atractivas de tu generación -Dijo con una sonrisa pervertida y sin perder la vista de la joven frente a ellos, que poco a poco fue rodeada-

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO! -Se escuchó el gritó de Naruto que fue rodeado por el manto rojo del Kyubi-

Mientras esto ocurría en el callejón, con nuestros amigos extranjeros era otra historia, ellos estaban cerca de donde se suponía estaba ocurriendo ese altercado y los primeros en darse cuenta fueron Yoh y Amidamaru, pues habían sentido una extraña energía maligna por los lugares.

- Amo Yoh -Dijo Amidamaru mientras Yoh asentía-

- Lo se, vamos -Respondió Yoh que rápidamente se hecho a correr en busca de esa energía-

- ¿Yoh a donde vas? -Preguntó Horo al ver que su amigo se alejo sin razón alguna-

- Iré con el -Dijo Len listo para seguir a Yoh, pero la voz de Anna lo detuvo-

- No -Respondió con simpleza y tranquilidad-

- Doña Anna -Murmuró Ryu sin entender a la rubia-

- Fausto, Eliza síganme por favor iremos por Yoh, los demás busque un lugar donde podamos quedarnos, si no lo encuentran para cuando Yoh y yo volvamos, lo pagaran -Amenazó la rubia caminando de forma tranquila mientras era seguida por los otros dos rubios-

- ¿QUIÉN MURIO Y TE VOLVIO JEFA? -Gritó Horo Horo muy enojado-

Mientras tanto en la torre del Hokage, nuestro anciano amigo estaba ¨trabajando¨ hasta que irrumpieron es su oficina con malas noticas.

- Hokage-sama -Exclamó una voz tranquila que despertó al pobre hombre-.

- ¿Que? ¿Como? ¿Cuando? -Exclamó volteando para todos lados buscando al que le despertó- Ha eres tu Inu -Mencionó mas calmado mirando al anbu con mascara de perro

- Hokage-sama, le tengo información muy importante -Dijo con extrema seriedad-

- Procede -Procede pidió el hombre con la misma seriedad que el anbu presentaba-

- Naruto Uzumaki, esta bajo el manto rojo del kyubi -Respondió con seriedad haciendo que el hombre se levantara-

- Sígueme no hay que perder tiempo -Pidió el hombre desapareciendo en un shunshin de hojas-

- Naruto solo aguanta un poco mas amigo, ya vamos en camino -Pensó con preocupación el anbu que desapareció tal cual lo hizo su líder-

Mientras tanto en el callejón se podía ver al niño enojado con sus ojos rojos y la pupila rasgada, sus heridas sanaban lentamente mientras sus colmillos se alargaban y les gruñía a esos sujetos.

- Vaya hip, pero si es el zorro de las nueve colas -Dijo uno de los ebrios que retrocedió un poco-

- No tengan miedo, recuerden que no sabe pelear -Se burlo otro de los ebrios-

- Mátenlo mientras rompo la mente de la pequeña zorra -Dijo con burla el hombre que se acercaba a la arrodillada oji roja, estaba seriamente lastimada y con un extraño sello en el cuello-

- ¡ALÉJENSE DE KURE-NEECHAN! -Gritó Naruto lanzándose sobre uno de los Jounin que recibió de lleno un puñetazo al rostro, el cual termino mandándolo contra el muro y lo dejo adolorido-

- Mocoso… hijo de perra -Se quejó sobándose la cabeza-

- Eso te pasa por idiota, hip… si no te hubieras descui… hip… descuidado no te hubiera golpeado -Respondió uno de sus compañeros, mientras el pequeño rubio seguía molesto y mirándolos con odio-

- Pequeño bastardo, si te acercas te juro que le corto el cuello -Amenazó el Jounin mientras acercaba un kunai a la garganta de la chica-

- ¡Suéltala! -Gritó Naruto más enojado y lanzándose contra ellos pues estaba dispuesto a derrotarlos a todos fuera como fuera-

- Suiton: Mizu no Mushi -Exclamó al momento en que estiraba su brazos y de el aparecía un látigo que rodeaba el cuerpo del niño que quedo inmovilizado-

- Fuuton: Rekuudan -Gritó otro Jounin mientras lanzaba una poderoso bala de aire que impacto contra Naruto logrando dejarlo fuera de combate y haciendo retroceder el poder del zorro-

- Mocoso inepto ¿Crees que vas a poder con 5 jounin? -Preguntó el que parecía ser el líder-

- Es hora de morir zorro demonio -Dijo mientras sacaba un kunai para encajarlo en la espalda del pequeño rubio ante la mirada horrorizada de la chica, que solo esperaba el final de Naruto cerrando los ojos y reprimía sus lagrimas para pedirle a Kami que el dolor del niño no fuera tanto-

- ¡Espada Fugaz de Amidamaru! -Se escuchó un grito para después ver como uno de los Jounin caía al suelo de la nada-

- ¿Quien demonios hizo eso? -Expresó con terror el líder de los Jounin- ¨No detecte Chakra¨ -Pensó impactado-

- Son unos malditos, intentar aprovecharse de una señorita y de un niño -Comentó Yoh con una expresión de desagrado- eso no tiene perdón -Dijo levantando la vista-

- Y ¿Quien demonios hic te crees que ers mocoso? -Preguntó el Jounin con el rostro rojo por estar ebrio-

- Mi nombre es Yoh Asakura y juro que los derrotare -Sentenció al momento en que su brazo comenzó a brillar en una energía azul donde su katana flotaba en esta energía- no permitiré que lastimen a ningún inocente -Sentenció corriendo en dirección a los Jounin que lo tomaron como un desafío-

- Inocentes, este crio es nada más y nada menos que el zorro de las 9 colas, el demonio mas poderoso de todos -Gritó el Jounin deteniendo con mucha dificultad la estocada que Yoh había lanzado-

- Yo no creo que este pequeño sea un demonio y créanme que conozco muchos -Respondió con un semblante serio para que el Kunai terminara resbalando de las manos del Jounin que rápidamente retrocedió para mantenerse seguro-

- Dejanos terminar nuestra tarea, nosotros seremos héroes i matamos al Zo… -En ese momento una shuriken se encajo en el cuello del jounin matándolo al instante-

- ¿Que diablos? -Exclamó Yoh al ver como el hombre moría-

- Deberían aprender a quedar callados, y no romper la ley -Dijo Inu apareciendo detrás de Yoh-

- ¿Como te atreviste a asesinarlo? -Gritó furioso el Asakura y poniéndose en pose de combate-

- Perdón chico, pero aquellos que rompen las leyes de nuestra aldea deben pagar con su vida misma, así que prepárate -Ordenó el anbu desafiando a Yoh-

En esos precisos instantes Naruto se levanto con dificultad al escuchar voces y al abrir sus ojos pudo ver a Inu desafiando a un joven que el no conocía, pero sin duda ver al anbu ahí hizo que Naruto sonriera de felicidad.

- ¡INU-NIISAN! -Gritó Naruto corriendo contra el anbu a quien abrazo con mucha felicidad-

- Naruto -Exclamó recibiendo al chico en sus brazos- ¿Estas bien? -Preguntó preocupado-

- Si yo estoy bien -Respondió con una sonrisa que tranquilizo a Inu y a Yoh, pero el niño comenzó a voltear a todos lados para buscar a alguien- ¿Donde esta el viejo hokage? -Preguntó Naruto-

- Aquí Naruto -Respondió el viejo caminando de forma tranquila-

- Hokage-sama, no interfiera, hic estamos apunto de librar a la aldea de la peste del zorro -Sentenció uno de los Jounin-

- ¿Sabes que has quebrantado la ley? Y aun así insistes en tener este comportamiento tan decepcionante frente a mí -Dijo el Hokage con una voz dura-

- ¿Pero? -Comentó confundido y con miedo-

- No hay pero que valga en tu palabra, estoy sumamente decepcionado de ti -Respondió el viejo hombre mirándoles de forma severa-

- Kurenai - Exclamó sorprendido el anbu al ver a una vieja amiga, quien seguía inmóvil y con sus ropas rasgadas- ¿Que estaban intentando hacer cobardes? -Gritó Inu mirándoles con odio a los Jounin-

- ¿Qué demonios dices? Esta pequeña zorra nos provoco -Mintió esperando que le creyeran-

- Y encima intentaron lastimar a un miembro del clan Yuhi -Mencionó suspirado con la cabeza agachada- tal parece que la hoja esta perdiendo esa voluntad de la que tanto hablaban mis sensei, Inu… puedes proceder -Dijo el Sandaime dándose la vuelta y tomando de la mano a Naruto para voltearlo que no mirara la masacre-.

- Espere Sandaime-sama piedad -Pidió con miedo el hombre-

- Ya es tarde para eso, mañana sus cabezas estarán siendo colocadas en la plaza -Mencionó el anciano listo para retirarse con Naruto-

Mientras Inu castigaba a los jounin, Yoh no salía de su asombro. ¿Como podía haber gente tan cruel que mataba solo por ley? Se pregunto a si mismo, pero al ver como esos hombres caían al suelo solo lo hizo enfiereces hasta que no lo tolero mas y termino salvando al ultimo de los jounin interponiéndose entre la espada de Inu usando su Harusmae.

- No permitiré que maten gente por una estúpida ley -Sentenció Yoh con la posesión de objetos resplandeciendo en su brazo, algo que llamo mucho la atención de Hiruzen-

- ¿Osas oponerte en contra de las leyes de Konoha forastero? -Preguntó Hiruzen mirando a Yoh-

- No me iteres por que tipo de leyes se rijan, la vida no es algo contra lo que puedan atentar solo por que una ley se rompa -Respondió Yoh-

- Nosotros no le debemos explicaciones a nadie, así es nuestra aldea y cada una tiene leyes si no te gusta eres libre de largarte -Respondió Inu-

- ¡Yoh! -Se escucho una voz que el Asakura conocía bastante bien-

- ¿Qué haces aquí esto es peligroso? -Preguntó el castaño-

- Me has desobedecido -Dijo la rubia con una voz tranquila- solo por eso tu entrenamiento será mucho peor de lo que esperabas -Respondió la rubia de brazos cruzados-

- ¿Pe… Pero Annita? -Dijo muy nervioso el Asakura-

- Además… ¿Que fue tan importante como para que corrieras? -Cuestionó la rubia de forma tranquila.

- Ese pequeño y la chica de haya estaban siendo atacados por uno infelices, logre detenerlos pero luego aparecieron estos sujetos que terminaron asesinando a los agresores -Explicó Yoh sin quitar su expresión de enojo-

- ¿Tiene como justificarse anciano? -Preguntó Anna mirando al Sandaime que simplemente se mantenía tranquilo-

- Te mas respeto con el Hokage de nuestra aldea -Exigió Inu mientras amenazaba a la rubia con su espada-

- ¿Osas desafiar a una sacerdotisa? -Preguntó Anna con mucha tranquilidad-

- ¿Una sacerdotisa? -Preguntó Inu- para mi, no luces como una -Sentenció el peliplata-

- Tranquilos, chico esto lo hacemos por proteger al pequeño así que por favor déjanos terminar y con más calma les explicaremos la situación -Pidió el anciano mirando a Yoh-

- Hokage-sama usted no les debe explicaciones -Mencionó Inu de forma molesta-

- Inu, lo que necesito ahora es resolver este problema con tranquilidad -Respondió Hiruzen- Ahora por favor, trae a Kurenai para que la podamos llevar al hospital -Pidió Hiruzen con tranquilidad mientras Inu solo asentía-

- Fausto -Llamó Anna haciendo que el aludido diera un paso adelante- Revisa a la chica -Pidió de brazos cruzados-

- Enseguida -Respondió el enorme rubio que camino de forma tranquila, pero antes de que llegara Inu termino interceptándolo-

- La llevaremos al hospital, aun no confió en ustedes -Expresó el anbu mascara de perro-

- Permite que mi medico personal se haga cargo, si lo hacemos así es para que vean que no venimos a esta aldea con malas intenciones -Pidió Anna sin dejar de observar al anbu, que rápidamente miro a Hiruzen asentir para después hacerse a un lado y darle el pase al rubio-

Cuando Fausto se acerco a Kurenai, este reviso la reviso y la chica solo presentaba algunos golpes que rápidamente sanó, al igual que algunas heridas menores hechas por algún objeto punza-cortante.

- Gracias -Dijo Kurenai agradecida por las atenciones del medico que simplemente se dedico a darle una sonrisa-

- ¡KURE-NEECHAN! -Gritó Naruto corriendo en dirección a la morena que lo recibió con un fuerte abrazo-

- Naru chan que bueno que estas bien, no sabes el miedo que me dio perderte -Mencionó la oji roja acariciando el rostro del niño-

- No se como agradecértele el habernos rescatado -Dijo Kurenai mirando a Yoh- mi nombre es Kurenai, Yuhi Kurenai -Se presentó la morena oji roja-

- Un placer señorita Kurenai, mi nombre es Yoh Asakura -Se presentó Yoh con una sonrisa amigable-

- Soy Anna Kyoyama futura señora Asakura -Se presentó Anna aclarando el lugar que le corresponde en ese grupo-

- Pueden llamarme Fausto -Dijo el medico con una sonrisa-

- Bueno, si son tan amables de seguirme les explicare la situación de por que es importante usar esa ley en la aldea -Mencionó Hiruzen de forma tranquila a lo que el grupo de shamanes solo asintió y camino en silencio, mientras que Inu había desaparecido-

En ese momento Anna miro directamente a Naruto que estaba tomando la mano de Kurenai mientras caminaban, fue cuando lo notó, las miradas de odio dirigidas al niño y algo inusual que la hizo apretar los puños, el niño desbordaba energía maligna, pero esta no era de el, era de lo que había adentro de el, la rubia prefirió mantenerse callada hasta que llegaran a donde el viejo los guiaba, pero se detuvo para ver a Kurenai.

- Kurenai ¿Te molestaría llevar a Naruto a comer un poco? -Preguntó el viejo mientras la oji roja sabia de que se trataría el tema-

- Hai, no es problema, pero primero iré a casa a buscar algo mas adecuado para salir -Dijo mirando como sus ropas fueron destruidas por esos Jounin-

Con esas palabras la morena se llevo a Naruto después de recibir el dinero que el Hokage le brindo para que el niño comiera como Kami mandaba. Una vez en la torre del Hokage, Fausto tomo asiento en un sillón junto a Eliza, mientras que Yoh y Anna se sentaban en unas sillas frente al escritorio de Hiruzen que procedió encender un cerillo para así poder usar su amada pipa.

- Ahora si podremos hablar con más calma -Dijo Hiruzen mirando que todos asentían menos Anna que se mantenía callada- ¿Algo le incomoda jovencita? -Preguntó Hiruzen mirando que la rubia lo miraba con ganas de matarlo-

- ¿Por que lo hicieron? -Cuestionó Anna mirando directamente al líder de la aldea-

- ¿Podría ser mas especifica? -Pidió el hombre-

- ¿Por que usaron como Jinchuriki al pequeño? -Preguntó cruzada de brazos, mientras dicha pregunta sorprendió a Hiruzen-

- ¿Se dio cuenta? -Preguntó Hiruzen un poco intranquilo-

- Una sacerdotisa es capas de sentir las energías que nos rodean y ese niño tiene dentro a un demonio sumamente poderoso, dígame mentirosa si estoy equivocada -Mencionó la joven haciendo que Hiruzen simplemente exhalara el humo de su pipa-

- Espero que sean capaces de poder entenderlo -Pidió Hiruzen suspirando en señal de derrota-

- ¿Que tan grave es? -Preguntó Yoh mirando a Hiruzen-

- Hace 8 años justo el día que nació Naruto, un demonio con forma de zorro y con nueve colas ataco esta aldea sin razón aparente, nuestro Hokage anterior el Yondaime y padre de Naruto peleo con el hasta el cansancio, pero como vio que la criatura tenia una reserva de Chakra ilimitada decidió hacer lo que mas convenía encerrar al demonio dentro de un recién nacido, así que decido tomar a su hijo para encerrar al demonio pero eso tenia un alto precio pagar con su vida, su ultima voluntad fue que Naruto fuera tratado como héroe pero los aldeanos solo lo ven como el demonio que esta dentro de el -Explicó Hiruzen con mucho dolor al recordar esos momentos-

- Parece que los habitantes de esta aldea no saben diferenciar entre cárcel y prisionero -Mencionó la rubia recibiendo un asentimiento del hombre- ¿Que paso con la madre del chico? -Preguntó con interés la rubia-

- Ella no pudo sobrevivir al parto y murió cuando nació Naruto -Dijo el Sandaime con pena- Es por eso que quiero pedirles algo -Mencionó mientras sacaba unos pergaminos- Este es el mayor secreto de la aldea, es por eso que si se revela el secreto frente a Naruto o frente a los niños se paga con la vida, esto lo hicimos con el fin de que así Naruto pudiera mantener una relación con otros niños, pero los adultos al saber lo que hay dentro de Naruto limitaron a sus hijos a acercarse a el por temor a la bestia -Dijo el Sarutobi mirando a los shamanes-

- ¿Y que nos pedirá? -Preguntó Yoh mirando los pergaminos-

- Que no revelen esto a nadie por favor, la vida de Naruto depende de este secreto -Mencionó el viejo con un gran deje de depresión-

- No se preocupe anciano, el secreto que nos revelo esta a salvo -Dijo Yoh con una sonrisa que le inspiro mucha confianza al viejo Hiruzen-

- Lo adoptaremos -Dijo Anna sorprendiendo a todos y dejando un enorme silencio, que fue roto a los pocos segundos-

- ¡QUE COSA! -Gritaron en shock Yoh y Amidamaru ante las palabras de Anna, quien se mantenía muy seria en el asunto, esto hizo que el Sandaime sonriera internamente- lo que dije Yoh, adoptaremos al chico -Repitió la rubia-

- Pero tu dijes no hay que meternos en mucho en los asuntos de la aldea -Mencionó nervioso el Asakura-

- Ya es tarde para eso, me desobedeciste y ya sabes que yo soy la que toma las decisiones -Sentenció la Kyoyama que estaba pensando todo lo que ese chico sufrió podría acabarse si ella intervenía, e incluso podría usar a su hijo para volverlo fuerte y tener mas puntos a su favor en el torneo de los shamanes-

- Puedo preguntar ¿Por qué desea adoptarlo? -Preguntó Hiruzen mirando a Anna-

- Simple en esta aldea como usted dijo, nadie lo tratara con respeto solo por llevar al demonio dentro de el, si nosotros lo tenemos con nosotros quizá podríamos entrenarlo en el arte del Furyoko y así podría valerse por si mismo -Explicó Anna-

- Me parece convincente -Respondió Hiruzen sacando unos documentos, pero en ese momento Anna se puso de pie-

- Pero…. -Dijo Anna mirando al sandaime que se intimido por extrañas razones-

En otro lado de la aldea.

- Vaya tantos lugares y aun no encontramos un sitio para comer -Se quejó el peli azul cruzándose de brazos-

- No se preocupen, ya encontraremos algo -Mencionó Ryu buscando un buen lugar-

- No se como ustedes nomas piensan en sus estómagos -Exclamó Len molesto, pero de forma accidental un todo el grupo escucho un gruñido involuntario que provenía del estomago del Tao que se puso tan rojo como su camiseta-

- Jajajaja si tu también te estas muriendo de hambre -Gritó Horo Horo que no aguantaba la risa-

- Aaaahh ¡CÁLLATE! -Gritó enojado el chino-

- Oigan por mi ese lugar se ve bien -Mencionó Lyserg señalando un puesto de ramen-

- Vaya se ve muy acogedor -Dijo Ryu mirando el lugar-

- Buenas tardes y bienvenidos al Ichiraku Ramen, mi nombre es Ayame ¿Desean ordenar algo? -Pregunto una joven castaña de 14 años que atendía con una simpática sonrisa a nuestros amigos shamanes-

- Vaya pero que preciosa eres -Exclamó Ryu con sus ojos trasformados en corazones-

- Ryu, no empieces la mesera de el otro restaurante nos hecho por lo mismo -Aclaró Len muy enojado-

- Tu cállate cabeza de cono, que no vez que estoy hablando con la hermosa señorita Ayame -Dijo Ryu de forma brusca mientras el pico de Len crecía al sentirse ofendido-

- Pues parce que ya te la ganaron -Mencionó de forma burlona Horo Horo, que señaló a Ayame abrazando a un pequeño niño rubio de ojos azules-

- Naruto-kun que bueno que viniste hoy, casualmente ya te tenemos un plato de Ramen extra grande -Dijo la castaña separándose del niño-

- ¡QUE BIEN! -Gritó el niño sentándose para comer-

- Kurenai ¿Deseas algo? -Preguntó Ayame mirando a la chica de ojos rojos-

-Un ramen pequeño y sencillo -Pidió la chica-

- Ya salen -Respondió Ayame con una sonrisa para pasar a darle la orden a su padre-

El grupo de Shamanes al ver esto regresaron su mirada a Ryu quien habia perdido el color y estaba rodeado por un aura depresiva.

- Siempre es lo mismo -Se quejó Len negando con la cabeza-

- Perdonen la tardanza -Se disculpó Ayame-

- Descuide -Respondió el Tao con una de sus mejores sonrisas, algo que sonrojo un poco a la castaña-

30 minutos después… Torre del Hokage.

- ¿Pero no será peligroso para Naruto? -Preguntó preocupado el hombre de edad avanzada-

- Le aseguramos que no, además Anna es una excelente sacerdotisa, sabe muy bien lo que hace -Explicó Yoh para calmar las preocupaciones del líder de la aldea-

En ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Naruto muy feliz, el cual corrió a ver a Hiruzen.

- Naruto veo que regresaste -Comentó el viejo mirando al niño-

- ¿Ya estas listo para regalarme tu sobrero de Hokage? -Preguntó Naruto con entusiasmo-

- Aun no Naruto, ya habíamos dicho que debías volverte muy fuerte para que tu te volvieras Hokage -Aclaró el viejo que no podía evitar sonreír ante las ocurrencias del niño, que miraba extrañado hacia donde estaba Yoh-

- ¿Quien es el tipo de las espadas? -Dijo Naruto señalando hacia Amidamaru-

En ese momento el Sandaime quedo en shock al darse cuenta que era verdad y que había un sujeto con espadas flotando frente a el.

- Mi nombre es Amidamaru, un gusto en conocerte pequeño -Saludó el amable samurái con una sonrisa-

- Tu… ¿Tu eres Amidamaru? -Preguntó en shock el Sandaime- pero si se supone que ya habías muerto -Aclaró Hiruzen impactado al estar presente ante un gran guerrero-

- ¿Nos conocemos? -Preguntó el samurái con curiosidad-

- Desde niño, mi padre me contaba historias suyas Amidamaru-sama, debo decirle que es un gran honor conocerlo -Mencionó el anciano haciendo una reverencia-

- Parece que ustedes ya habían despertado ese sentido de la percepción, esto facilitara las cosas -Explicó Yoh con una sonrisa traviesa-

- ¿De que hablan? -Preguntó Hiruzen-

- Naruto, tu quieres convertirte en un gran guerrero ¿verdad? -Preguntó Yoh al niño-

- Si, para que todos me reconozcan y dejen de verme con esas miradas que me dan, por eso quiero ser Hokage -Explicó el niño haciendo sonreír a los presentes, incluso a Anna que se enterneció ante los sueños del niño-

- Naruto… -Habló el viejo haciendo que el infante le mirara- Estas personas de aquí quieren adoptarte ¿Tu que dices? -Preguntó Hiruzen esperando una respuesta, pero el niño estaba en shock-

- A… ¿Adop… tado? -Murmuró el pequeño rubio-

- Naruto nosotros sabemos lo que estas sufriendo y queremos aliviar ese dolor, es por eso que queremos adoptarte -Explicó Yoh esperando que el niño sintiera confianza en sus palabras-

- ¿Y no me golpearan? -Preguntó con miedo el chico-

- Si te portas bien y haces todo lo que yo te diga, no te golpeare -Explicó Anna haciendo que Naruto sudara frio-

- No te preocupes ya te acostumbraras -Rió nervioso el Asakura-

- Pero antes de que vengas con nosotros quiero que te pares ahí -Dijo señalando donde estaba el rosario-

- ¿Para que? -Preguntó Naruto con mucha curiosidad-

- Solo hazle caso hijo -Pidió Yoh, mientras Naruto obedecía y se paraba en el espacio libre-

En ese momento Anna se paro frente al rosario con los ojos cerrados, para después proceder a hacer una extraña posición de manos que provoco que el rosario levitara del suelo.

- Vaya eso es asombroso -Dijo el rubio emocionado-

- No te distraigas, solo quédate quieto por favor -Pidió Anna haciendo que el niño la obedeciera-

En ese momento las luces de la habitación comenzaron a encenderse y apagarse, la temperatura bajo mucho y entonces una fuerte ráfaga de aire apareció dentro del rosario para después hacer que Naruto fuera rodeado por una energía rojiza que comenzó a materializarse en una pequeña figura de 40 cm.

- ¡Opresión del mal! -Exclamó Anna tomando el rosario para después golpear la energía que termino obteniendo un cuerpo físico-

- ¿Que me esta pasando? ¿Por que fui expulsado del chico? ¿Por que me siento débil? -Pregunto la silueta con mucha confusión- Maldición es tu culpa maldita sacerdotisa ¡TE ACABARE! -Gritó la silueta dejándose ver como un pequeño y lindo zorro de nueve colas-

- Soy la sacerdotisa Anna Kyoyama y futura esposa del Shaman King, ahora Kyubi no Yoko, tu poder esta donde debe de estar, y eso es en el cuerpo de mi hijo, el mal en ti a sido erradico, ahora sirve como espíritu acompañante a Naruto Asakura -Ordenó la sacerdotisa aterrando al pequeño zorro-

CONTINUARA….

Bueno espero que se hayan pasado un rato agradable al recordar esta historia aquellos que ya la habían leído y aquellos nuevos leyéndola espero que la hayan disfrutado, sin mas que decir me despido y nos leemos a la próxima.

**¿MERECE REVIEWS?**


End file.
